clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Stem
Eric Stem is a Freshman (Grade 9) at Clearwater High. He was a recurring character during the first season but is now a regular in season 2. He can be aggressive and very protective of his friends, but also very caring and sweet. He is known to start many fights. He is best friends with Brad Craymer and Keith Rossen and good friends with Sophie Clark and Jamie Stellar. He is enemies with Ethan Webber and in a relationship with Abby Ulmer. He is portrayed by Ross Lynch. Character History Season 1 In Keep Holding On, he sees Ethan punch Brad and runs over to stop it. Then, he beats the crap out of Ethan and runs off with Brad and Danielle before anyone sees. In Radar, he is with Abby, Leah, Brad, and Sophie talking about having a party, but doesn't want to have it at his house. He leaves with everyone else once Devon starts acting creepy towards Sophie. In You Da One, Eric walks up to Danielle and apologizes for her breakup with Brad. Then, he tells her he likes her and wants to date her. She tells him she'll get back to him and ultimately gets back with Brad instead. In Dancing On My Own (1), he is at homecoming and Jamie tells him to keep an eye on Sophie. He finds out from her that she likes Abby and surprised, but supports it. In Dancing On My Own (2), he is talking to Brad at the dance and refers to him as "baby daddy" after hearing the rumor he knocked up Danielle. He finds Sophie after the dance and is happy when he hears she and Abby hooked up. He wishes her luck with her mother when she is informed of the incident and says goodbye. In Give Me All Your Luvin', he is smoking with Abby and Scott and feels bad for Ethan when he hears his girlfriend might be a lesbian. In Force A Smile (1), Moon tells Scott that Sophie told Eric about Scott's crush on him to turn Scott against Sophie. She then tells Eric that if anyone asks, Scott has a crush on him. He agrees. In Force A Smile (2), Ethan tells him that Sophie cheated on him with a girl to turn him against Sophie, which works. Season 2 In Settle Down, he and Keith are playing video games and are both bored. They want to do something fun before school starts up again after winter break and Eric suggests they go to his brother's party. After convincing Keith, who didn't want to go, Eric is very excited. At the party, Eric warns him that he could get drunk and grabs a beer. Ethan comes and tries to talk to them, but Eric is still holding a grudge against him and tells Keith to stay away from him. Later on, Eric is more drunk and his brother, Justin, starts making homophobic remarks at Keith. Eric doesn't do anything to stop it and laughs when Justin throws beer all over Keith. When Keith returns with Ethan, Eric is mad that Keith talked to him after Eric told him not to, but Keith tells him Ethan is being a better friend than he is. Justin decides to go streaking and Eric decides to go with him as well. While they are both stripping, Keith tells Eric not to go and Eric retaliates with a homophobic remark, making Keith leave to go cry and go home. While he and Justin are streaking, they are stopped by the cops. Since he was with an adult, Eric gets off fine and Justin is placed with all the punishment. Eric realizes he was horrible to Keith and goes to his house to apologize. Keith accepts his apology and they plan to spend the rest of break having fun, but not at parties. Relationships Abby Ulmer Main Article: Abby-Eric Relationship *Start Up: Hurricane (226) Trivia *First Appearance: Keep Holding On (105) *Episode Count: 9/23 *He is the first main character to go streaking. Quotes *"What the hell?" (First Line) *"Oh…some people are hooking up in the bathroom." *"What’s up, baby daddy?" Category:Regular Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:FilmFridayz Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Season 3